Here Lies Roxanne
by Slo Motion
Summary: AU. Roxanne Richardson decided to do the unthinkable...she gave up her life.


**Title: Here Lies Roxanne**

**Genre: Song-fic, drama, one-short, tragedy **

**Rating: PG; for mild suicide**

**Main POV: None**

**Coupling: Chandler/Roxanne, sort of **

**Summary: AU. Roxanne Richardson decided to do the unthinkable...she gave up her life. One-short. Sort of Chandler/Roxanne. **

**Setting: Sometime during the 8th season I guess, after Chandler and Roxanne broke up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, or the song "Giving It All Away", which is by Ashlee Simpson. Check out her new CD "Autobiography", I'm hooked on it myself, it's really great. In fact, I'll have a new story up soon inspired by one of her songs. **

**A/N: This is really AU and probably very twisted. But hey, the mind works in strange ways. **

-

-

-

She sighed as she pulled out the knife from her kitchen draw. She looked at the long and pointed blade upon it. It tempted her to do what she had been contemplating for months.

She was still a bit shocked that she, Roxanne Richardson, was going to kill herself. Everyone thought Roxanne was such a happy-go-lucky person. But she was really crying on the inside. She had been for years.

And now she'd show the world, all of them, just what she was capable of.

_Hey you, living for tomorrow  
You sell your dreams for a pocket of change  
Hey you, smoking up your sorrow  
Just pointing fingers at someone to blame  
Hey you, you turn your back on your children  
It's left you in that big burning bed  
This life's like living in the gutter  
All this pain just makes you feel dead_

"I'll show them all." Roxanne whispered to herself as she wrote her final words to the world onto a piece of paper.

It read...

_Anyone Who Is Reading This,_

_If you're reading this right now, let me fill you in on some things. I, Roxanne Cecile Richardson, have decided that I no longer wish to live. I have killed myself, don't even bother crying, I ain't worth it. Well, I've got nothing else to really say. So, here is my final will..._

_To my father, Terrence "Terry" Samuel Richardson, I leave all my money. You'll find it stashed under my mattress in my room. _

_To my sister Hannah Elaine Richardson and my good friend Lucille "Lucy" Cassandra Camden-Kinkirk, I leave all of my clothes, make-up, jewelry, and any other stuff in my room you find and like. _

_To my other good friend, Kevin Jared Kinkirk, I leave the keys to my yellow 2001 Beetle convertible. Do whatever you please with it. _

_To my ex-boyfriend and friend, Chandler James Hampton, I leave to you my diaries. I have many of them. Read any you please to, including the ones from the timed we dated. January of 2003-September of 2003. I'll never forget you and all the good times we had together. _

_To my three closest childhood friends, Jamie Rachel Carter, Elizabeth Terri Martins, and Leslie Deborah Tyler, I leave all of our happy times and whatever's left of my money that my father doesn't take._

_And lastly, to my mother Leanne Michelle Thompson-Richardson and to my little brother who died at birth, Sean Frederick Richardson, I hope to see you both very soon. _

_With that said, goodbye world..._

_And good riddens. _

_Signed, Roxanne Cecile Richardson _

Roxanne smiled as she tore the paper out and took it and the knife she had gotten from the kitchen into her hallway bathroom with her.

_You're just giving it all, giving it all away  
You're just giving it all, giving it all away, hey, hey Yayayay  
  
Slow down  
Just look a little closer  
You might find that it's not the end  
You wonder how your life can get better  
When you're alone you just tear yourself down_

Roxanne placed the suicide note upon the bathroom counter and closed the bathroom door behind her. She smiled sickly as she fingered the knife.

"I'm gonna do this, I'm really gonna do this." Roxanne doubted her choice for a second, but quickly changed her mind "It's for the best, the world will be a lot better off without me."

She held up the knife and slowly slit away at her wrists. They were bleeding heavily as Roxanne fell weakly to the ground.

She took her last breath. "Goodbye, cruel world." She laughed a little and closed her eyes.

And then she was dead.

_You're just giving it all, giving it all away,  
You're just giving it all, giving it all away  
You're just giving it all, giving it all away,  
You're just giving it all, giving it all away, hey, hey Yayayay  
  
Try and find your better half now  
Open your eyes, and find yourself  
  
_Chandler strolled casually up to the Richardson household. He had a bit of a nervous look upon his face.

"Roxanne, I don't know how to say this, but I'm still in love with you." Chandler frowned, that sounded pathetic and desperate. But it would have to do.

He rang the doorbell, but no one answered.

After ringing it a couple more times, Chandler was confused. Usually Roxanne answered the doorbell on its first ring. He became worried. He decided to go inside and see if there was anything wrong.

He entered the house.

_Hey girl, screaming for attention  
Once you get it, you throw it away  
I'm broken, I'm picking up the pieces  
I won't live in all your mistakes_

"Oh my God, Roxanne!" Chandler saw the dead body of Roxanne lying on the bathroom floor and turned as pale as a ghost.

He noticed Roxanne's suicide note. He read it and his face turned ever paler.

Tears formed in his eyes. He leaned down towards her and picked her up, not caring if he was getting stained with her blood.

"I loved you, Roxanne. I cared about you. How could you do something so goddamn selfish!? And goddamit, I'll always love you Roxanne! Why the hell did you kill yourself?! How could you be so stupid?!" Chandler cried and kissed her cold, dead lips before dialing 911.

And that was the last time her ever saw Roxanne, besides at her funeral, where she was buried six feet under the ground.

_I'm just giving it all, giving it all away  
I'm just giving it all, giving it all away,  
I'm just giving it all, giving it all away,  
I'm just giving it all, giving it all away, hey, hey Yayayay_

**10 Years Later**

A thirty-something year old man walked slinetly into the dark cemaetary. He held a bunch of flowers. He walked over by one of the graves and placed the flowers down upon it.

Tears slid down his eyes. "It's been ten years since you killed yourself, and I still love you, and I always will. I guess I thought you should know that."

He cried as he read the poor, unfortunate girl's grave...

_Here lies..._

_Roxanne Cecile Richardson._

_March 19th, 1981-March 23rd, 2004._

_She was an angel in her twenty-three short years of life, and will forever remain an angel in the skies of Heaven and our hearts._

_Rest in peace, Roxanne._

"Amen." The man said silently before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

-

-

-

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this one. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought of this. **

**-Alexa**


End file.
